


Down the Rabbit Hole (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [24]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the very first time, the Listener introduces Cicero to a very effective little trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole (M!DB/Cicero)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a brief prompt for Chac rimming Cicero to orgasm on Tumblr

Time never seems to go slow enough for Cicero when he’s got Listener all to himself, their entire bodies tangled in a writhing heap and frolicking as if the world where about to end. Cicero felt miles high, naked with the Listener between his squeezing legs, warmth and pleasure all around him. He wanted it to last forever, but it couldn’t, so he cherished every last moment spent with his new lover. 

Cicero moaned sweetly, hands raking along the Bosmer’s back, their tongues tied tight in a kiss that felt so perfect it hurt. The elfs hands where exploring him, warm and living hands that found him beautiful where no one else did. He couldn’t help but mewl to every caress and squeeze… He wanted the elf to claim him, and it looked as though Chac was good and ready to, but Listener must have other things on his mind..He pulls away from their kiss, and takes Cicero’s length into his hand.

"I’m sucking you." Chac said, no, demanded. Cicero made a peep and couldn’t think of anything clever to say, he simply  _wanted_  that. He’d felt the smoothness of his mouth only a few times within the span of their new relationship, he was eager to feel it once again, regardless of how shy he felt about his endowment. 

Chac suckled his way down the Imperial’s warm stomach, his nose soon in the short red scruff around Cicero’s cock. The Listener’s eyes where locked on it, finding the shapeliness and small size to be so arousing. So perfect for sucking, men like Cicero always  _squirmed_  the most. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around him, sucking the cock down entirely- Cicero yelped, the noise making Chac groan with excitement. Chac’s hands part the man’s thighs, feeling the cock in his mouth jump and its owner tremble. 

"FFffuuh.." Cicero held himself back from cursing, letting red hair spill across his back as he leaned his head back. He didn’t have the nerve to watch..not yet..he’d cum too fast; but he also didn’t have the nerve to say  _stop._  He felt the Listener pleasure him in ways he’s rarely ever felt, but most of all cherishing the feeling of being worshiped. He eagerly rocked his hips up into Chac’s mouth, whimpering sweetly much to the elf’s delight. He could simply get off on the effeminate moans of his lover, Chac was soon pleasuring himself while sucking Cicero.  _  
_

Cicero’s head drops, and his eyes capture the sight of his Listener so vigorously enjoying himself.. It was a sight that simply shocked Cicero, finding it so arousing when for years nothing stimulated him. It was a shock to the senses. Chac’s eyes catch his, and he could catch the shadow of a smile on his busy lips. Cicero could only smile too, reaching forward a shaking hand to caress his face. It shamed him how fast he could feel his orgasm coming, his body had been so deprived of any touch for so many years, to feel pleasure was something so new.

"I’m going to cum.." He whispers, sounding so real. It was coming and he couldn’t stop it if Chac kept going on this way. But like that the sensation was gone, Listener pulling away with mouth agape, a thin strand of spit connecting them and getting lost between his legs. 

"I have plans for you yet, Cicero. Come here." Chac lays himself down upon his back, ushering the little man to crawl over him, Cicero confused but eager for what’s in store. Chac pulls his hips up his neck until Cicero is sitting on his face, the elf having the pleasing sight of his smooth ass spread before him. He parted Cicero’s cheeks and the Imperial could only wail in surprise when he felt a hot, wet thing slide its way across his pucker. 

"Gah!  _Listener!!_ " He cries in alarm, Chac pulling away only to laugh. 

"What, never had your hole sucked before?" 

"Huh! No?! Not even once!" 

"Well then you should enjoy it." Chac said nothing more before forcing Cicero’s hips closer to his face, the elf eagerly tracing the little pucker again. Cicero’s cries changed from shocked, to breathy and pleased. The Imperial allowed himself to enjoy the sensation, once again falling back into a lovely pit of pleasure. 

"Mm..Nice." He sighs, admittedly. Cicero eagerly rolls his hips back and forth, Chac’s tongue and lips working along his hole. The Listener pleasured himself all the while, Cicero’s eyes fixated on the elf’s pumping fist. The feeling alone, the sights, it was overwhelming, so new, and soon enough Cicero  was crying out in a plea, that he was too close to stop. Cicero ground down hard on the elf’s head until it was pressed firm to the bed. Chac thrust his tongue into the man’s hole and that’s when he couldn’t take another moment more of it. 

"Nguh,  _Brava, Listener!”_ Cicero erupted into a symphony of sharp moans, his cock shooting long jets of cum down Chac’s stomach, bobbing and completely untouched. Chac snarled, muffled between Cicero’s cheeks, soon following with a thick load that mingled with Cicero’s over his stomach. Cicero’s hips bucked roughly until he felt himself close to collapse, leaning forward on his hands and breathing roughly. 

Fuck, that was a lovely show, Chac thought. The sound of Cicero coming undone never failed to bring him over. His hands blindly reached up and caressed Cicero’s smooth skin, his sides and hips. He enjoyed the warmth of him, and he could hear Cicero’s little giggle of joy he lets out, finding bliss in the release. 

"You are a strange one, Listener." He sighs, both men seemingly choosing to lay beside each other at the same time. Cicero’s head rests in the crook of his shoulder, tracing his soft hand through the elf’s chest hair, up to his stubbled neck. 

"Would you kiss me if I asked you?" Chac wanted to prank him, seeing Cicero’s big eyes stare up at him skeptically. 

"Uh..heheh…please, don’t." 

"I wasn’t going to." Cute, Chac thought. He wraps his arm tight around the little man, eager to show him everything he’s been missing in his life. Cicero was just as eager, no doubt a few hours from now they’d be doing this again…


End file.
